Todo paso muy rapido
by Pepper210
Summary: Ok esta es mi pequeña historia, es como un vistazo de mi vida. Se lo que piensan ¿Que tiene que ver con IMAA? Bueno para explicar Tony se entrelaza en esta historia que no es del todo inventada, en realidad sucedio, menos el final. Eso aun esta por descubrir... Bue como sea esta a su decicion, si quien leerla y comentar son libres de acerlo o no, como quieran.


Todo paso muy rápido, no sé como pero sé que fue inesperado. Bueno almenos para el resto lo fue, pero para mí ya lo venía venir. Sabía que llegaría a este lugar tarde o temprano, pero tenía la esperanza que fuera cuando tenía 70 o tal vez 80 y pico de años, pero no a los plenos 17.

Tal vez debería decirles muy bien lo que paso, en pocas palabras… fue mi fin.

Y todo habia empezado muy bien esta mañana.

(Esta mañana 7:35)

La mañana habia comenzado tan normal como siempre. Bueno 'normal' es solo un decir. Habia peleado con madre, otra vez. No recuerdo muy bien porque, creo que se debía que mi sueño fue tan profundo que me quede dormida y ella me grito por pasar, según ella toda la noche en la computadora.

Es ridículo siempre me duermo a las diez como si tuviera cinco años y ella siempre termina durmiendo a las tres de la mañana, no es raro?

Y yo me habia despertado temprano, mejor dicho a las seis de la mañana, pero estaba frio mi cuarto y mi cama era muy calentita, como decir que no a lo caliente y cómodo. Asi que como era de esperarse me dormí otra vez, durante mi sueño volví a mi mundo con mi chico soñado…

 _Suspire de nuevo al verlo frente a mí, su cabello de ébano perfectamente desordenado, su reluciente sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos de color azul eléctrico, que podrían derretir un helado en pleno invierno._

 _Sonreí al verlo de nuevo. Era la quinta noche consecutiva que lo veía en mis sueños, pero estos no eran sueños comunes, eran diferentes. Eran justamente como me lo imaginaba cuando fantaseaba despierta, solo nosotros dos y nadie más…_

 _Eran como citas en mi cabeza, incluso recordé que me dijo en mi primer sueño que vendría cada noche hasta el gran dia, yo por lo curiosa que soy le pregunte qué gran dia, que significaba y cuando vendría, pero como era de esperarse no me lo dijo, solo me beso y me dijo que tuviera paciencia, que pronto llegaría y todos mis males se irían._

 _Clásico de mi parte le mande mi mejor cara de persuasión, a ver si cambiaba de opinión, pero vamos estaba hablando con el… habría sido más fácil convencer a una jirafa de quitarle las manchas._

 _Y este chico, este fantástico chico con el que estaba ya en nuestra quinta cita me llamo por mi nombre, con esa dulce vos que me hacía estremecer de alegría por dentro._

 _Y yo como una colegiala enamorada sin remedio, corrí a sus brazos, para terminar en un abrazo en el aire mientras me daba vueltas con él._

"Me alegra tanto volver a verte Tony" _Dije una vez que me bajo y me separe lo suficiente para ver su rostro_ "Pensé que ya te habías ido"

"Jamás…" _Me dijo con su patentada sonrisa de playboy y junto su frente con la mía_ "Yo siempre estaré a tu lado"

 _Esas palabras me debilitaron las rodillas, amaba escucharlo hablar de esa forma, tan amoroso y protector._

 _Asi que en respuesta me arroje a él y le di un beso. Ya no era algo raro para mí besar al chico que más anhelaba, literalmente nos la vivíamos besándonos y más de una vez despertaba con su sabor en los labios, era una muy linda sensación._

Pero esta vez dejo un sentimiento amargo. De golpe desperté por un grito y el encendido de la luz fuerte encima de mí. Sip mi vieja loca me levanto a los gritos molestos porque me habia quedado dormida.

"Belén, levántate que ya es tarde!" Dijo apenas pude levantarme.

"Ok ya voy" Dije tan tranquila como podía.

"Levántate" Repitió

"Si ya-"

"Levántate" Me interrumpió, ahora más enojada

"Eso estoy haciendo" Termine diciendo enojada mientras se daba la vuelta y me daba solo dos segundos para estar lista.

"Valla forma de arruinar mi mañana" Susurre para mí misma cuando a velocidad me vestí.

Este habia sido el record de regaños más rápido que habia visto. En el último año asi habia sido la cosa en la casa, discusiones, tras discusiones, tras mas discusiones. Yo todavía no entendía porque tanto melodrama por tonterías y más cuando yo apenas le hablaba.

Se lo que piensan, 'deberían comunicarse más' y toda esa basura, pero ahí es donde está el problema, no se puede, se ofende increíblemente rápido y solo terminara en la discusión o las piñas como paso una vez.

Estaba cansada de pelear por tonteras, estaba harta de siempre 'pagar los platos rotos' por cosas que no hacía.

Muchos dirían 'estas exagerando, todos los padres discuten con sus hijos' pero esto va más allá de una discusión, me culpa de que ella está mal, me culpa cada vez que algo se pierde o se rompe, me culpa cada vez que sabe que estoy feliz con el mundo de fantasías que cree para ya no tener que sufrir.

Vivía mal y para empeorarlo nada me podía salvar, nada ni nadie me podía ayudar. Era vivir el infierno o morir y para ser sincera la segunda opción me comenzó a parecer buena idea.

Pero decir que estaba sola era una mentira, no lo estaba. Allí en esa casa de sufrimiento mental, me acompañaba mi príncipe de cuentos de hadas, mi caballero en brillante armadura, el chico del que me enamore desde que tenía 14 años.

Ese chico llamado Tony Stark, que me protegía desde antes que esta locura iniciara, me hacía ver que tenía que pelear y no dejarme rendir por la oscuridad que me acosaba.

Sé que suena loco, hasta incluso enfermo para algunas personas, pero me hace muy feliz y me ayuda a seguir viva hasta el dia de hoy, asi que no le encuentro lo malo.

Durante el camino a la escuela, ella hizo su clásico 'conducir lento' cuando estaba enojada, era obvio y ni un segundo después, descargo sus miles de quejas sobre mí.

Por un segundo agradecí que me habia dado el ataque de nervio ayer, sino entraría a las lágrimas en el colegio y todos me insultarían como me sucedió una vez.

Un ataque de nervios no es divertido ni lindo de ver, es traumatizante para mí y para los que me ven. Cuando me sucede no puedo pensar, lo único que pasa por mi cabeza son todas las cosas malas que me llevaron a eso, miles de voces gritándome, insultándome, destrozando cada uno de mis sueños y esperanzas. Todo eso me bloquea y me impide respirar por unos segundos.

El dolor en el pecho crese, la desesperación aumenta y provoca que el puñal corroído que hay en mi corazón se clave aún más, hasta que llegue el dia que me termine matando.

Al llegar al colegio, ni un segundo más tarde le quite el seguro a la puerta y salí, mientras lo hacía me ponía los auriculares y encendía mi reproductor de música en mi teléfono.

En los últimos meses se me había hecho la costumbre de escuchar música antes de entrar al colegio. Se me hacía muy relajante, o por lo menos me calmaba lo suficientes para no llorar frente a mis compañeros.

El día de escuela era rotundamente normal, las clases eran increíblemente aburridas y curiosamente no entendíamos nada. Era un clásico de mí estar casi todo el día distraída y solo estudiar unos 30 segundos antes del examen, pero lo más curioso es que no era de reprobar, ya de por si era muy raro que pasara, pero estaría mintiendo si digo que jamás en la vida reprobé.

En los recreos que la pasaba con mis amigas, charlábamos de tonteras, de planes para ser millonarias, sobre las personas que no nos caían bien y las bardeabamos, y con eso llega el tema de mi vieja. Mis amigas ya sabían que vivía un infierno en mi casa, se la pasaban diciendo que le pidiera ayuda a mi viejo o que pida un cambio de tutor _(mis viejos son divorciados, curiosamente por el casi similar problema que ahora afronto)._

Ellas me trataban de animar y toda la cosa, pero la cruel realidad me recordaba que no era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo. Así que ya me había resignado hace unos meses a soportar mi pedorra vida tal como la tengo, ya que, al final de día no tengo más opción.

Y para terminar mi desgracia el día de escuela termino y obligada por mi estúpida molar me tuve que ir a casa. Por el camino, como siempre, estaba escuchando música, con toda la intención de ignorar a la gente que me rodeaba.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que vi fue a mi vieja con su gorra y los lentes sol dentro de la casa. Para los que no sepan lo que significa es muy fácil… problemas, muchos pero muchos problemas.

Con su estado de locura creciendo cada día, se me hacía cada vez más fácil saber cuándo estaba enojada y me haría una discusión por nada. Si asía cosas raras, como esta, era una fuerte señal de que habría una discusión y posiblemente otro ataque de estrés para mí.

Yo la ignore y seguí caminando, fui al cuarto y empecé a acomodar las cosas del colegio. Más tarde ese día tenía pensado ir a casa de una amiga en el barrio, con mi vieja en su estado era mejor no estar en la casa.

Mientras buscaba entre mis cosas algo que llevaría a la casa de mi amiga, mi madre apareció por la puerta con los auriculares puestos, la música alta y viéndome como si viera a un demonio frente a ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunte sabiendo lo que venía.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándome de una manera que me ponía nerviosa. Desde la noche en que casi nos matamos a piñas no me agradaba que se me acercara demasiado y me viera de esa forma, siempre sentía que se me abalanzaría de nuevo o me daría una cachetada cuando menos lo esperara.

Debía ser honesta conmigo misma era muy paranoica, pero no me podían culpar, gracias a ella soy muy desconfiada.

Me quede mirándola, tratando de aguantar el insulto que amenazaba con salir de mis labios, así que me lo trague y le pregunte de nuevo que es lo que pasaba y que quería.

Pero en respuesta ella se apuntó el centro de la cabeza y luego con el dedo se izó una cruz en la frente, y con eso se marchó con la misma mirada de miedo que me daba cuando enloquecía de esta forma.

"Déjame de molestar" Dije en voz alta cuando ella se había ido, con la música tan fuerte dudaba que me habría escuchado.

Pero al rato, unos dos minutos después regreso, esta vez mas enojada de lo que parecía y sin quitarse los auriculares me comenzó a gritar, otra vez.

"Córtala!" Grito, como si la pelea ya hubiera comenzado hace rato.

"Que?! Que cosa?" Respondí más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

"Córtala!" Repitió con enfado.

"Que cosa, yo no estoy haciendo nada!" Respondí ahora enojada por la acusación sin sentido.

"¡Deja de apuntarme!" Grito. Yo me quede con cara de confusión, ¿acaso me había perdido de algo? ¿Acaso se me perdió un memo o un mensaje de ella? Lo que fuese sabía lo que venía.

"Apuntarte?! De que estas hablado, yo no te hice nada!" Me defendí.

"Por favor Belén!" Empezó como si estuviera mintiendo "Si recién hoy vi el láser rojo"

 _-Qué onda?!-_ Pensé, esto está muy mal, ya se le voto la última tuerca de cordura que le quedaba, era el colmo, ahora me acusa de esta estupidez que hasta para un sordo se daría cuenta que es mentira.

"Laser rojo!?" Le cuestione "Acaso te volviste loca!"

"Claro, yo soy la loca, si todo el día me estuvieron apuntando!" Dijo mientras se apuntaba el vientre.

"Podrías dejar de mentir por una vez en tu VIDA!" Le grite ahora ya enojada por esta acusación ridícula.

"¡Si claro yo soy la que miente! Sabes qué, que Dios te perdone" Me respondió y se dispuso a salir.

No sé qué me impulso a decirlo, estaba enojada, estaba frustrada, tenía ganas gritar todo lo pensaba y sentía… y eso fue lo que ice.

"PUES QUE ME PERDONE, POR NO HABER ECHO NADA!" Grite y con enojo tome mis cosas dispuesta a irme.

Ella me miro con mala cara como si hubiera insultado a su madre fallecida. No era raro que me viera con esa cara, sabía que no debí decir eso, pero esto ya era el colmo y no lo iba a tolerar más. Ella estaba en la cocina cuando llegue con mi mochila, lista para salir.

"Me voy a casa de Rosa, vuelvo a las 7" Dije tan tranquila como podía.

"Otra vez de los Guzmán? Acaso ellos te van a dar de comer? Te van a dar de vestir? Ellos se van a preocupar porque te no te falte nada para la escuela?" Dijo con un obvio tono enojado.

- _Acá va de nuevo-_ Pensé, ella siempre se queja de todo y ahora se queja porque quiero ir a casa de mi amiga…. Ja una nueva.

"Y a ti que te molesta!" Le dije "Solo voy a la casa de mi amiga…" Trate de decir, pero ella ya se estaba moviendo a la puerta para abrírmela y cortésmente sacarme de la casa.

"Bien, adiós. Ya van a sacar las fotos de lo que hiciste" Me amenazo, era un clásico de ella usar esa amenaza y yo con un alto nivel de enfado le respondí con la misma moneda.

"Anda a sacar fotos vos" Le dije con mi humos picudos y pude ver su expresión de desaprobación.

Y así me fui caminando con furia, mientras encendía mi reproductor para escuchar música y desahogarme. Cada vez que me sentía así me ponía una canción de Rap, 'Vacío'. Siempre me hacía sacar todo lo que tenía dentro; en otras palabras, me ayudaba a tener un ataque de estrés voluntario.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro, agradecí que las calles estaban vacías, no me hubiera gustado que alguien me viera así. Llegue a mitad de camino y me detuve, sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho, mis pulmones dejaron de trabajar y caí de rodillas asiendo mi mayor esfuerzo por volver a respirar.

Fue en vano, el dolor era demasiado, mi cabeza fue bloqueada por miles de pensamientos oscuros que me consumían velozmente. Me desespere, el pánico me quito aún más aire y me hizo el dolor en el pecho aún más grande.

Por miedo saque mi teléfono y llame a mi padre en busca de ayuda. Tardo unos segundos y yo sentía que la luz se apagaba, antes de que callera desmallada por falta de aire el respondió.

" _Hola?"_

"Papa… ayu… dame…" Trate de decir en el ahogamiento "Ataque… de… ner… vi… vios…"

" _Belén? Hija que pasa? Estas bien?"_ Pregunto desesperado.

"Ayud… da..." Y con eso último todo se volvió negro.

(…)

 _Sentía el calor, una brisa de aire fresco me golpeo la cara, podía oler al aroma del mar y escuchar las olas romper contra las rocas._

 _Abrí los ojos y me deslumbro la visión enfrente de mí, Tony con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azul brillante mirándome directamente. Yo sonreí en respuesta y corrí a él y como tantas veces antes, salte a sus brazos y el me atrapo en el aire, en un abrazo mágico._

 _Estaba tan feliz de verlo, el recuerdo de cómo estaba con él, en mi mundo de sueños regreso a mi mente y sin poder contenerme solloce en su hombro._

"Tony…" _Susurre mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer_ "No es justo, yo no hice nada, juro que no hice nada"

"Shhhh… tranquila" _Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza_ "Pronto se acabara, ya no vas a sufrir nunca más"

"Como?" _Pregunte ingenua y me aparte para mirarlo_ "Como puedes saberlo?"

 _Tony no me respondió de inmediato, el paso su mano a mi mejilla y con su pulgar limpio mi rostro de las lágrimas, paso sus dedos por mi cuello y acerco su frente a la mía hasta que se tocaron. Yo cerré mis ojos ante su contacto y Tony en un susurro, respondió a mi pregunta._

"Porque, llego el momento mi amor" Dijo con un tono de disculpa en su voz "La razón por la que he venido aquí desde hace varios días, es para llevarte por el camino a un lugar mejor"

 _Yo pase mis manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos. Estaba temblando, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban_ "Entonces… entonces significa que… que voy a…"

"Si" _Respondió. No me atreví a abrir los ojos, el miedo se apodero de mí y pensé lo peor. Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las caricias de los pulgares de Tony por mi mejilla._

"Tranquila, no te are daño y no te quedaras sola. Te voy a acompañar todo el camino y toda la eternidad" _Ante esto abrí mis ojos de nuevo, el azul eléctrico de sus ojos me llenaron de esperanza y tranquilidad. Una paz que no había sentido en meses._

"Tú… tú lo prometes" _Pregunte esperanzada._

"Te lo prometo" _Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, solté sus manos y lo bese como nunca antes lo había hecho._

 _Tony me devolvió el beso al instante, sentía como su agarre en mi cintura se apretaba y en repuesta profundizo el beso más y más. Con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más exigente y separe mis labios para permitirle su paso. En un segundo estábamos en una lucha masiva con nuestras lenguas por el poder. Nos fundíamos el uno al otro cada vez más hasta que un gemino salía de ambos por la intensidad… Era mágico._

 _Estaba tranquila, esperanzada, sentía que nada malo podría pasar ahora, que todo era posible y que la felicidad estaba al alcance de mi mano…. O al menos eso pensaba._

(…)

Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, lo primero que divise fue un techo blanco, fruncí el ceño ante la confusión. Trate de moverme, pero me sentía como si me hubieran atropellado un camión. El pecho me dolía a más no poder y mis pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas, note que tenía un tubo para respirar en mi nariz.

Inspecciones lo máximo que alcance, la cama parecía de hospital, la sábana blanca y aburrida no me dio mucho ánimo, en mi mano derecha tenía una pulsera de identificación y conectada al brazo izquierdo una línea intravenosa.

Esos y muchos aspectos más me dijeron en donde estaba al instante, la cama era muy obvia. Agradecí a mi misma mentalmente por ver tantas películas, siempre me ayudaban a identificar mi entorno con rapidez.

Muy lentamente moví mi cabeza a los lados, a mi izquierda solo había barias máquinas de monitoreo para el corazón, cuyo ruido me ponía algo nerviosa.

Pero a mi derecha se encontraba la forma encorvada de mi padre, la visión me destrozo por dentro y alargue mi brazo para llamar su atención.

"Pa… papa…" susurre con la poca energía que tenía.

El al instante levanto la cabeza y me miro directamente. Podía ver en su rostro que estaba preocupado, 'miedo' se veía escrito por todo su rostro. Sin perder un segundo se acercó y tomo mi mano estirada en la suya.

"Hija… estas bien? Cómo te sientes?" Me pregunto a la carrera. Uno siempre dice 'estoy bien' o 'no me duele mucho', pero sería una mentira si le decía que estaba bien, porque por mi estado se notaba que estaba mal… que estaba muriendo.

"Mal… duele… corazón…" Dije cortada por la poca fuerza que tenía. Lo mire directamente a los ojos y la culpa me consumió por dentro. Tenía que decirle, tenía que advertirle del inevitable final que iba a tener, que sin importar lo que se haga ya nada me podía salvar. Así que le susurre la verdad "Ya… me voy"

El me miro confundido por un segundo, pero rápidamente se cambió a una expresión de miedo y desesperación. "No, no digas eso. Podemos arreglar, solo tienes que descansar, te recuperara y luego…"

"No…" Lo interrumpí, cerré los ojos por el dolor de verlo mal, sabía que el final sería inminente y ya no valía la pena ir en contra de ella "Me tengo que ir... Tony… ya viene… a buscarme…" Dije al abrir los ojos, ahora sintiendo la energía y fuerza bajando lentamente.

Mi padre me miro como si estuviera loca, pero yo le di la mejor sonrisa que pude darle y apreté un poco la mano "Esta bien…" Comencé "Tony… me va a cuidar… estaré… bien…"

Volví mi cabeza lentamente cuando sentí que me empezaba a doler y del otro lado de mi cama lo vi.

Hay sentado en mi lado izquierdo de la cama estaba Tony, sosteniendo mi mano izquierda y acariciándola con el pulgar con ternura. "Estas lista?" me pregunto.

Yo asentí y volví la cabeza a mi padre, que aún me observaba de forma extraña "Nos vemos… te… quiero… mucho… papa…"

Si poder dejarle contestar cerré los ojos y todo se volvió negro… para siempre.

(…)

 _Era un hecho, estaba muerta, el pitido constante de las maquinas lo confirmaron, los médicos que entraron en solo dos segundos lo confirmaron de nuevo. Fallecí a las 19:37._

 _Yo lo vi todo, vi a mi padre sostener mi mano sin pulso y derramar sus lágrimas por la perdida. Vi a los médicos taparme con la manta, simbolizando que ya no había nada que hacer. Vi la expresión de mi madre y mis amigos cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Vi mi funeral y como me habían enterrado._

 _Me sentía triste, me sentía perdida pero lo curioso es que no me sentía sola. En las pocas veces que vagaba por la tierra Tony iba a mi lado, él estaba cumpliendo su promesa y yo cumplía la mía de jamás abandonarlo, era irónico como era que nuestras promesas eran iguales, pero esa no era la promesa importante, sino la que me dijo el día que morí._

 _-Te prometo, que nunca más vas a volver a sufrir-_

 _Y así fue, ahora me encuentro aquí, en 'la vida inmortal', 'la siguiente vida', 'el cielo' o como quieran llamarlo. Es muy lindo aquí, estoy con mis abuelos y mi perrita Caty que no veía desde hace años, ella también está acompañada aquí por su madre, hermanos, amigos y su novio Coli._

 _Eso me hace feliz, estoy rodeada de gente que me ama y lo mejor, es que al fin estoy con el chico que amo y que justo ahora, me está abrazando por detrás, mientras miro hacia abajo en la tierra de los mortales._

"Estas bien cariño?" _Me pregunta dulcemente._

 _Yo me volteo y le sonrió cálidamente_ "Si mi cielo, estoy bien. Es más… estoy en paz"

 _Y con eso, nos besamos y nos fuimos de vuelta a casa, para vivir felices… por toda la eternidad._

"-Maria Belén Airasca, falleció el 24 de abril de 2015, por un ataque al corazón. Su alma vivirá en nuestros corazones por siempre-"

Fin


End file.
